


Jake becomes a stalker

by carlgrimeschildsoldier



Series: Holt and jake [2]
Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-06 02:47:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21219302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carlgrimeschildsoldier/pseuds/carlgrimeschildsoldier
Summary: So maybe jake is being a stalker maybe not its only holt he's following it's fine....





	Jake becomes a stalker

**Author's Note:**

> A commenter on my 5 times story suggested this and it was an absolutely brilliant idea I stole it their name was daisy so idea credit is to them 100%, it'll probably make more sense if you read that story first if you don't want to then basically catch up jake and Amy have a son, (who I named in this) and holt and Kevin renewed their vows and were going on a honeymoon

OK so he may or may not have been trying to figure out where holts honeymoon was going to be for the past 2 weeks. He'd begged holt, he even went on his knees!, for holt to tell him where it was so he could come too but holt just told him no. And never even said why, holt was at his honeymoon like it's only fair right? Not creepy at all right? 

But today, the day of the wedding, he's finally figured it out now, it might be a bit short notice to finally figure it out but he works best under pressure OK? Somehow he's even found 3 tickets and a hotel and maybe he hasn't told Amy about it yet but hell get there, she's been secretly wanting to go too, even if she wouldn't ask holt. 

So him, Amy and Ray (there 3 year old son who is absolutely perfect in every way even when he drives them all round the bend) are going on holiday! Which awesome! Rays never been on holiday which will be cool for him even if it is a stalking holiday it's fine Ray will be so happy to see grandpa holt and Kevin (who refuses to be called anything but Kevin, holt also tried not to be called anything but he got no choice). 

\------------------

So they are finally there! Amy luckily agreed to come as that would have been awful if she refused, he'd have had to stay at home rather than following holt. He has been nice though and they are only here for 3 days so they can't say that he ruined their honeymoon or anything. 

So now just to find holt that can't be that hard they are only in a random town in Italy, he'd never even heard of it before so it can't be that big can it? 

\----------------------

He regrets everything they spent the entire day searching for holt and Kevin but they were nowhere, they even went to hotels and asked if they had a holt or Kevin but nada. Nothing 

He's got a plan for tomorrow though he's going to track holts phone, he called up Gina and she placed a tracker on his phone years ago so hopefully it'll be easy tomorrow. 

\-----------------

The tracker showed them to be in the same hotel as them, which surprising and slightly annoying cause they spent all yesterday looking for them. They are just outside their door now which feels a little creepy but its fine!

The door was unlocked which has immediately put both him and Amy on edge what if something happened to holt? Or Kevin? Well only one way to know. 

He opened the door to a banner just saying nice try. 

Holt has won. This is like Halloween all over again he left a video of himself laughing on his phone which he left in the room too and a message just came through from Kevin. 

'Nice try, we knew you would figure it out so we planned to come here then our real honeymoon, of course I knew about Gina's tracker in my phone, she just reinstalled it everytime I deleted it. Raymond holt' 

Damn it all.


End file.
